Jinsei Monogatari
by Ann O'Neem
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't a genius. Then, how did he end as a famous writer? And why do strange things happen whenever someone tries to seduce him? Drabble-like story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to the poor reader who happened to click on this story, I do hope that you'll find it distracting and mind boggling. If not, well, what can I do about that?**

**To make things short, this is a really long story, or rather the translation of one, with chapters extremely short. The longer chapter to this day didn't exceed the 2,500 words count. It is an AU with the main pairing being R27. Believe me, it becomes quite obvious with all the smut going on.**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is mine except the plot. That's it.

**I dedicate this puny story to DementedKitten13, they were the one who asked me to translate it.**

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**秋****] : **Fall.

Kurokawa Hana was not happy.

In fact, it was an euphemism. If she kept at it like that, the young woman, who was supposed to teach a group of monkey the advantages of the Japanese language, would end dying by a heart stroke in a few months.

Hana rolled once again her pen between her fingers dyed with the red ink that she had used during those last hours and sighed while she glanced at the tilted head of her student who was sitting on the other side of the table that they both used.

When her superior had told her about his idea of helping dropout students with a writing class, the young teacher had been excited by the idea and had immediately signed in. however, now that she was with her third student in the afternoon for a private class of writing Japanese, her excitation seemed to have vanished into thin air.

"You've made another error," she scowled as she harshly put down her pen on the sheet full of inkblots and few kanjis clumsily written. "We say '_the sun rose_', not '_the providence improved_'!"

Her student, monkey number three as Hana had humorously nicknamed him, squeaked and immediately deleted the sentence before he began to write it again with a lot of care, softly biting his slit lips and playing with the hem of the sleeves of his too large sweater with his empty hand while the other wrote new kanji in a clumsy and shivering writing.

The teacher leaned with all her weigh against her chair and closed her eyes tiredly while the faraway sound of the late sport clubs echoed faintly in their empty classroom. The familiar sound of a pen scratching the paper lulled her to sleep and she kept her eyes closed for a little while until a sudden ringing shook her away from her drowsiness and the peaceful haven that the classroom had become. Hana abruptly opened her eyes and went to fetch her bag and phone. Her fiancé had send her an email that morning and told her that he was coming back that very night so she wanted to get back home early to make their meal and thus having more time to spend with him.

"Don't forget to put back the desks," she said just as she was leaving the class in a storm of hastiness and nervousness.

Her student stayed put, still sitting on his chair, and softly put down his pen on his writing desk with a soft sigh. Then, as he had raked his hand covered by blotches of blue ink in his brown hair with tinges of blond in the twilight lighting, he stood up and walked with staggering steps toward the window. His brown eyes observed his tutor running through the school doors and attentively followed her cross the road and get in a tiny car.

"Bathed by the dying light, she awakens to life and embraces it with joy," he whispered as he closed the window softly.

The teen shook his head and began to clean the room in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter's tomorrow. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all who favored and followed this story! Here's the second chapter and have a nice read!**

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**秋****] : **Fall.

Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't a genius.

In fact, it was a total euphemism. You just had to look at his (atrocious) grades and attitude. The teenager had a perpetual looser aura around him and everyone could feel it.

And this also explained why Sawada Tsunayoshi was often subjected to racket and bullying. However, the boy had never tried to defend himself. Nor to complain to someone.

He just lived, day after day, bearing with his classmates' kicks and threats.

However, today was a little bit different.

"Say," one of his bullies suddenly said while the teenager was pushed in the ground and kicked until he couldn't even breathe. "What if we had a little more fun?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi widened his eyes and tried his best to get up, wiping the spit on his cheek and looked at the other teenagers with horrified eyes.

"Good idea," another boy approved while he briefly licked his lips. "What do you have in mind?"

"Don't you think that it's unfair that this looser has a cuter face than the girls in school?" the first mocked as he put his hand in his blazer pocket.

Brown eyes widened and looked with horror at the knife in the boy's hand.

"N-No!" Sawada Tsunayoshi screamed while he took the strap of his bag and threw it with all his might at his bullies.

The teenagers were surprised by their favorite victim's unexpected reaction, it was after all the first time that the boy had talked and tried to protect himself. Tsunayoshi used their surprise to escape and began to run in the town, panting with fear as he had noticed that the others boys were following him.

It was in those kind of moments that the brown haired teenager cursed himself to be so uninterested by sports. However, he got the forest that was around their town and realized with horror that he didn't know where to escape.

Nonetheless, he continued looking frantically around and finally noticed a small path in the vegetation. Tsunayoshi took it without any hesitation and ran until he arrived in front of old and moss covered stairs, the teenager didn't stop to ponder over why there were stairs in the middle of the forest and began to climb them, trying to put more distance between him and his pursuers.

He quickly got to the top, breathless and panting loudly, and noticed that the stairs actually were meant to go to a temple. It was clear that it had been abandoned for years and the wood was so rotten that there was only the rock altar left in front of the abandoned place that didn't have a roof anymore. Strangely enough, there was a mirror covered in dust and moss on the altar. However, his observations were soon enough stopped by screams and grunts coming from his bullies, and Tsunayoshi was startled by the sound. He stumbled over his own feet and fell right under the altar while the other teenagers arrived at the top of the stairs and surrounded him with threatening glares.

"That was quite a long run, Looser," one of the teenagers spat as he played with his knife. "You're going to pay for that!"

Tsunayoshi raised his arms in a desperate try to protect himself and observed with terrified eyes the threatening glint of the sharp weapon that would soon hurt him.

"Don't do it too fast," another boy perversely grinned. "Make it slow so he suffers more..."

The first teen nodded and moved forward his hand toward the terrified boy's neck. The latter was still on the ground and he faintly felt his tears run freely on his cheeks. He didn't try to stop them, observing instead the slowly approaching weapon.

He couldn't help it but he noticed the cold and dangerous elegance of the knife in the twilight dying light. But his survival instinct took the wheel in his hurting body so he tried to crawl under the altar and ended basking the back of his head against the rock. Tsunayoshi slowly raised his eyes and widened them even more when he saw the mirror on the altar totter with the impact and then fall with an unexplainable elegance. The brown haired boy felt a shiver run on his back and pushed away his bullies' heinous screams as well as the threatening glint of the knife while a single sentence echoed in his mind.

_**« Who dares disturb my sleep? »**_

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter's tomorrow but until then, how about telling me who do you think that mysterious voice belongs to?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**And so, here we go again. It's nice to see that the readers' reactions, be it from the original story or the translation, were the same. That being said, enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**秋****] : **Fall.

Tsunayoshi gulped and looked down, his eyes falling on the pieces of the broken mirror. Seven years of bad luck just got added to his already fifteen years of misery.

_**« Who dares disturb my sleep? »**_

The sentence came back in his head and the teenager suddenly raised his head to realize with shock that the other boys were now frozen. He lifted a shivering hand and softly touched the blade that was at mere inches from his cheek and let out a shuddering sigh.

"W-w-what's happening?" he panicked while his head hit once again the altar.

It was then that he noticed the dark mist that was slowly seeping and escaping from the pieces of the broken mirror, and he almost choked on his spit when he realized that those thin threads of dark smoke were flocking together and slowly making a solid being.

"Boy," a deep and suave voice suddenly said. It gave the teenager's shivers. "Who are you?"

Tsunayoshi swallowed, hard, and looked silently at the man who had just materialized in front of his very eyes from tiny pieces of an old mirror.

"Tsuna," he simply answered while he did his best to avoid the man's eyes. "A-a-and you?"

The man didn't answer, preferring looking at the other teenagers with eyes as dark as a bottomless pit.

"And them?" he asked with an emotionless voice that still caused shivers on Tsuna's back.

"My classmates," the boy quickly explained before he quickly glanced at his bullies. They were still frozen. "What happened to them?"

The man ignored his question once again and slowly raised a hand to put it on the knife boy's hand. The stranger's fingers merely grazed the weapon and immediately withdrew while a disgusted scowl made its way on the man's aristocratic features.

"Useless," the man muttered as he shook his head with boredom.

He walked towards another boy and stretched his hand to graze the bully's hair. However, like the first time, he ended withdrawing his hand and making a disgusted scowl.

"All useless," the man harshly breathed once he had done the same thing to the other frozen teenagers.

He straightened his back and casted his dark eyes on the brown haired boy that had silently observed him all the while. His brown eyes widened in a mixture of fear and ravenous fascination while the adult turned to look at him.

"Tsuna," the man suddenly declared with a cold voice while he stretched his hand toward the boy.

The latter squeaked and immediately raised his arms to protect himself against the stranger. The man merely raised an amused brow and slowly withdrew his hand just as his eyes noticed the smudges of ink on the boy's hands. A hungry glint appeared on the man's dark eyes and he calmly crouched in front of the teenager with a carnivorous half smile.

"Tsuna," he repeated. But this time, his voice was gentler and even a bit soft-spoken. "You're a writer, right?"

The brow haired teen blinked and raised his eyebrows in surprise. Then, he began to laugh and had to stop immediately as his ribs still hurt. He put a hand on his torso, still painful after those bullies' kicks, and wiped the laughing tears (as well as the nervous tears) that had ran on his face, not noticing the interested looks that the man was sending him.

"Oi," the man insisted without moving from his spot.

Tsuna jumped in fright and looked up, finally really looking at the man's face. The latter looked young, no more than twenty years old, and seemed to be made from darkness. His hair blended with the creeping shadows of the approaching night and were covered by a strange hat, black as well with an orange ribbon. It was in fact the only touch of color in that man.

"Who are you," Tsuna whispered as he kept his eyes on the stranger's pale face.

The man scowled in aggravation and the teenager noticed that, even when the man had moved his lips to scowl, his face hadn't changed nor moved at all. It was almost as if a statue had come down its pedestal and was talking to him.

"You can call me Reborn," the man sighed before he gave him a small smirk. "Now, answer me."

The brown haired boy jumped, once again, and began to play nervously with his sleeves. They were long enough to cover his hands.  
>The man called Reborn watched him without saying anything and merely noticed that the teenager was a bundle of nerves. And then, the boy spoke.<p>

"I'm not a writer," he announced with a sorry smile and a nervous laugh. "I can't even write a simple sentence without mistakes!"

That last revelation surprised Reborn and the adult suddenly stood up to look at the still curled teen. The boy almost looked as if he wanted to merge with the altar.

Brown hair, that could probably turn to blond under the sunlight, big and clear brown eyes, a face with feminine features and a button nose. However, the boy's looks didn't matter for the man in black, the only thing that did was the hands covered in blotches of ink as well as the faint smudges of blue ink in his hair, caused by raking his fingers through his tresses while he worked on a text.

It was a writer and it was all that mattered at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is tomorrow. But until then, I'll answer the anons' reviews:<strong>

**Guest:** Thanks, this story is like a roller-coaster made of fluff and sometimes angst. Without forgetting the smut but that's for later.

**Guest:** You were right.

**Guest:** Ann O'Neem was the one who wrote the original, I'm merely translating it. As for now, the original story has gone over the fifty chapters and is still going on. Kitsune Reborn? Alas, he isn't the kitsune in this story.

**Guest:** Yes, t'was him.

**And now, a little question for the readers:** what is Reborn?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Seems like most of you were right for Reborn. But I'll let you find out why.**

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**秋****] : **Fall.

"Your hand," Reborn whispered while he sat on the ground covered by dead leaves. "It's smudged with ink..."

Tsuna looked down and smothered another nervous laugh while he shook his hand.

"Yes," he nodded. "I wasn't really careful when I was writing..."

"Your writing," the man whispered as he closed his eyes tiredly and leaned his chin on his torso. "Can I see it?"

The brown haired boy's curiosity was sparked alive by those words and he tried his best to ignore his feeling of being in danger. But, surrounded by his bullies that seemed to have been frozen by some kind of spell, the teenager had some difficulties to believe that what was happening around him wasn't a dream. So he just stopped caring about common sense and went to fetch his bag (that was in one of the bullies' hands) and looked for the bundle of sheets covered in inkblots and clumsy kanji and hiragana.

Reborn's eyes opened just as the sheets were taken out of Tsuna's bag and the boy shuddered when he noticed that the man's eyes had turned black. Deciding to believe that it was just a hallucination caused by all those kicks to his head, the teenager gave his sheets to the adult and tensed when the man's hand grazed his hand.

A mocking smirk blossomed on Reborn's lips and he took with a strong hold the sheets before he glanced at the text.

"Eh," he calmly breathed. "I guess it will do..."

And then, just in front of the dumbfounded Sawada, the man slightly lowed the sheets with an almost ceremonious elegance and delicately opened his mouth.

Suddenly, the kanji, hiragana and rare katakana started shuddering on the sheets and began to progressively come apart of the paper while they gave off an almost invisible light. They hovered delicately above the sheets and the time seemed to stop. Reborn's dark eyes glistened with a relentless glint and he gently aspired the characters before he swallowed them.

Once the sheets were blank, the man put them on the ground and closed his eyes while he gave a sated sigh.

While Tsuna had to pass through his biggest attack of nerves of his short life.

"W-w-w-w-what? W-w-w-w-what hap-p-p-p-ened?" the poor teenager panicked as he was on the verge to tear out. "M-m-m-my sheets?"

Reborn languidly opened an eye and silently looked at the brown haired boy before he closed his eye and delicately wiped his lips clean with the back of his hand.

"Kind of heavy," he commented before he stretched like a cat to ease some kinks and make some articulations pop back in place. "But as this was my first meal in centuries, I won't complain..."

That's was when Tsuna broke.

"HIIIIEEE" he screeched as he curled under the altar and hid his face in his knees.

The adult opened his eyes from the surprise of the boy's screech and observed the latter without saying anything. Then, he got up and calmly dusted off his dark clothes before he glanced at the night sky.

"There are less stars," he stated with a soft voice.

The man looked down and noticed with a growing aggravation that the frozen teenagers were still there. He clicked his tongue with annoyance and fetched in his suit pocket an emerald colored ring that gave a sudden green light before it began to morph into a tiny chameleon.

"Leon," Reborn whispered as he pointed the lizard's head toward the bullies. "You know what to do."

The chameleon curled his tongue around the adult's finger and its green body began to glow while it slowly morphed into a blowpipe. Stings came out of the recently materialized weapon and hit the frozen teenagers who immediately began to move as if their curse had been broken.

Tsuna widened his eyes and held his breath when he saw his bullies move in a slow and jerky way. They looked as if they were walking underwater and sometimes staggered like drunkards while they all walked down the stairs and vanished in the forest.

"What did you do to them?" he asked in a breathless voice.

He still feared that those bullies would end breaking the strange spell they were under and would end trying to attack him again with a knife.

"They hurt my eyes," Reborn sat on the first stair while he took off his hat and put it on his knees.

The brown haired teen began hyperventilating and asked himself if it was possible to die from a heart attack in a dream. But he soon forgot about that question when he noticed that the man was looking at him with his intense eyes.

"W-w-what?" Tsuna spluttered nervously while he asked himself for the hundredth time why he did strange dreams like that.

Couldn't he dream about the lovely girls in his class? No, of course not. He had to dream about a word eating man who scared him to death.

However, the adult ignored him once again and raked his hand through his dark hair. His tresses actually looked like the ruffled feathers of a crow.

"Because that was my first meal in centuries," the man suddenly declared as he cut the heavy silence where the only sound had been the teenager's wheezes. "I won't kill you for the carnage that you've written."

Tsuna widened his eyes once again and Reborn nimbly stood up while he put back his hat over his ruffled hair.

"That being said, Tsuna," he commented while he began to get down the stairs without even looking back at the teenager. "Make sure that your writing has gotten better for the next time we meet..."

The brown haired boy blinked and when he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was once again all alone in front of the altar. Tsuna rubbed his eyes and checked another time around him to make sure that he was really awake and alone. He even pinched his cheeks and grimaced when he felt the pain. He could also feel the coldness of the night as well as the pain of his injuries caused by the bullies' earlier beating. The teenager shook his head softly and fetched his bag that was laying on the moss covered ground and slowly took small steps. His articulations protested loudly as his whole body hurt but Tsuna continued walking with staggering steps.

It was only when he got home that he realized a really important thing that he had forgotten until then.

"HIIIEEEE! Kurokawa-sensei is going to kill me when she'll find out that I don't have my writing assignment!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter's tomorrow. Again.<strong>  
><strong>Also, anons get their answers:<strong>

**Great**: You're kind of right. But I can't tell you why (mostly because even the original story hasn't gotten to that point). PS: Reborn is Reborn.

**miki**: Nah, Reborn is pretty much kicking and alive.

**And now, to finish this chapter on a little riddle:** what did happen to those bullies?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sometimes, I feel Tsuna's life is the mere depiction of my own existence. Mostly his Dame moments. Do you want proof?**

**Once, I fell in a bus and ended on a pretty boy's lap. Sounds good? Yeah, his girlfriend wasn't really happy and almost tore my arm out. So Tsuna's fight with Mochida? I feel you, Tsuna. Truly.**

**But that doesn't matter, here's the new chapter! **

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**秋****] : **Fall.

The following day, when Tsuna went to school, he noticed with surprise that his bullies didn't remember what had happened the other day at the abandoned temple and that confirmed the boy's theories.

He had been submitted to a really nasty hallucination caused by all those hits to his head and thus had imagined that really strange meeting with the man in black.

However, he hadn't expected at all this.

"Oi," a deep and threatening voice growled. "I can see that you didn't listen to my piece of advice, No-Good-Tsuna..."

The teenager was startled and he pushed away his chair that made a loud creak when it sled on the floor. He was lucky that he was all alone in that classroom since that sound had been quite loud and disturbing. But it was mostly thanks to his teacher's bad mood caused by a whole night spent watching boxing matches, as she had ordered him to write a text with the theme being winter. And that was, knowing Tsuna's impossibility to write something correctly and without a single mistake, totally impossible in such a short notice.

He widened his eyes in surprise when he heard the low voice and slowly turned his head to look at the man who had talked.

It was evidently Reborn, still wearing black and with a cool-headed face, leaning over the closed door while he pensively rubbed his chin with a hand while the other shook the bundle of sheets. The latter were actually the reason of the man's threats towards the teenager.

"W-w-what?" the boy squeaked nervously as he realized that the sheets in Reborn's hands were the one that he had been written until now.

"I don't like repeating things, No-Good-Tsuna," Reborn whispered while a threatening shadow hid his black eyes. The man shook once again the sheet and raised it to his face before he made a disgusted scowl. "'_It very was an cold and a_ _inky_ _darkness, a man was walking into the streat, alonely and silently, and was attacked suddenly by a vampire'_," he read with a slight frown. "_'It was on that night that Amadeus Mozart became a vampire...'_"

A heavy silence followed in the classroom harshly lightened by the neon lights, and Tsuna flinched under the adult's killer glare.

"What is this," Reborn asked in a voice so cold and threatening that the teenager couldn't help himself and whined in terror. The adult shook the incriminated sheet and almost slapped the boy with it as he wasn't really careful about it. However, he ended walking closer to the teen and stopped once his nose was almost glued to the brown haired teenager's. "In two sentences," he hissed in a low voice without even blinking while the boy blushed considerably with their sudden proximity. "You only wrote one correctly... It seems like you were saying the truth yesterday..."

"I-I know," Tsuna blurted out while he shivered like a leaf. "Ku-ku-kurok-kawa-sensei is always telling me that even a monkey could write better than me..."

"And your teacher isn't wrong about that," Reborn muttered. He angrily crumpled the sheet and threw it with disgust at the boy's desk. "But seriously, what was that?! What was this ridiculous story!"

Tsuna curled on his chair and looked down with a pitiful sniff. His eyes glanced at the crumpled sheet laying on his desk, making him think of a cadaver waiting for a scavenger to pick at it. Except that his texts weren't good enough for that, even worms wouldn't want to eat the paper that had been sullied by his writing.

"Kurokowa-sensei likes vampire stories," he whispered as his eyes never left the crumpled sheet. "I thought that she'd like to read a story like that..."

A heavy sigh followed his words and the teenager looked up to notice with surprise that Reborn was sitting on his desk and had took his hat off. The hat was now in his right hand, twirling around the adult's forefinger in an almost bewitching motion.

"Before you even think of your readers," the adult chided him with a harsh tone. "You should first focus on your writing! You're not good enough yet to write stories with your readers in mind."

"But!" Tsuna protested right on the spot while he furrowed his brows and tightened his fists on his black trouser. "I have to write that text, it's my homework! I have to write it!"

"And what do you have to write?" Reborn asked with a slight smirk while a mysterious glint began to shine on his black eyes.

"Something based on winter," the teenager grumbled. He looked down so he didn't have to see the adult's all-knowing eyes.

"Then," the latter softly told him while he looked through the windows at the students in the athletic clubs training in the school, "write about winter."

Tsuna sighed heavily and kept his eyes on his desk. He could feel the familiar sting of tears of self-depreciation and exasperation in his eyes.

"I don't know," he said under his breath.

"You don't know what?" Reborn insisted without stopping looking at the window. His face hadn't changed from his disinterested look and it confirmed Tsuna's suspicions. The man didn't care about him.

"I don't know what to write about winter!" Tsuna exclaimed while he looked up and glared at the adult who was bothering him.

* * *

><p><strong>And the chapter ends here. Next one is tomorrow. Once again (don't get too accustomed though)<strong>

**Anons get their answers too**

**YUS: **Nah, I'm more of a Dame-Ann. But well, it is true that I update frequently.

**Great: **Well, as you read it in this chapter, it doesn't work when you try to explain that your homework got eaten by a man wearing black that came out a broken mirror. Nice try though Tsuna. PS: He better does it or he dies. As simple as that.

**SRB: **Thanks! Well, as the original story has only gotten to its half part, I can only assure that their relationship goes from strangers to lovers. With no more than sixty chapters between that. Or was it three... Me? Doing canon Reborn justice? As the French idiom says "_quand les poules auront des dents". _I'm not the one to look at for IC, believe me. Just kidding, I've been told (by the French readers) that Reborn is frighteningly in character in this story. However, there are some (read as in a lot) that are OOC.

**So, before I get back to real life (I wanna cry, why do I have so many assignments), two itty-bitty questions for the readers:**

So, what (the hell) is Reborn?

Please, tell me that I'm not the only one with the Dame moments...


	6. Chapter 6

**So, on today's "I'm a total idiot, who thought that it would be great to let me free in the world", I have no filter on my thought process. Like, I could be surrounded by total strangers and I'd still explain (with a lot of details) the latest smut I wrote.  
>And something like that happens every day. Every bloody day.<br>Like yesterday, my friend was telling me that he really liked some building facade and the only thing that I thought would be great to say was this brilliant "I don't like it, it looks like a vagina."  
>Cue friend's surprised and daresay shocked face. That being said, I made a salaryman choke on his spit and then laugh so loudly that he cried. <strong>

**And that's it for today's nonsense. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**秋****] : **Fall.

Reborn didn't look surprised by the teenager's scream and raised an amused brow while he cupped his chin. His hat was still twirling around his finger and the boy pursed his lips when he noticed it.

"You don't know what to write?" the adult repeated with a mocking chuckle. "I think that it's instead the exact opposite, No-Good-Tsuna. I ate your writing, don't forget it."

"And how could that be related to this!" the brown haired boy growled while he pointed at the crumpled sheet. He pushed his chair away from the man and stood with an annoyed huff.

Tsuna looked at the adult and was tempted to growl when he realized that the latter still wasn't taking him seriously. Even if he had seen Reborn eat the words of his text, Tsuna forgot soon enough his first impression about the man (a threat that could eat him) and instead chose to attack. Strangely enough, the normally calm and passive Sawada Tsunayoshi could feel his blood boiling in his veins whenever he looked at the man in black and that little fact was enough to rekindle his hatred and distrust towards the adult.

"In everything," Reborn smugly smiled and it was enough to fuel Tsuna's anger. "Since I have tasted your writing, I can tell that you have potential. Of course, before you even reach your full potential, you'll have to get rid of all the biases, prejudices and all kind of mistakes that seem to litter and obstruct your writing..."

"Wha... What?" Tsuna choked on air and he abruptly sat on his chair. He couldn't follow where this was going. In fact, he simply couldn't understand what Reborn was doing or saying.

"You," Reborn declared as he pointed his finger (still twirling the hat) at the teenager's chest, "No-Good-Tsuna, will be my author!"

A heavy silence followed suit while the two breathed calmly. The happy screams of the athletic clubs members faintly echoed in the classroom and the familiar chime of a bicycle could also be heard.

"Ah?!" Tsuna ended saying without even moving an eyelash. His face was the perfect representation of disbelief while the adult's was more of an incredibly annoyed expression.

"Honestly," Reborn sighed as he shook his head in exasperation. "I end sealed for some centuries and what happens? The societies change so much that men don't write anymore with their own hands! And if they do, it's only to write boring reports or meaningless dictation..."

During his long spiel, the adult had gotten fired up and ended his diatribe by moving his arms with emotion and slightly panting. His face had finally shown some kind of emotion and Tsuna found himself entranced by the way those dark eyes glinted in anger and indignation.

"How could I even eat those unappetizing things?" the adult lamented with a slight disgusted scowl.

Tsuna kept silent, still watching with rapt eyes the different emotions that the man was showing for once.

"And the little writers I've met were so stuck-up and vain," Reborn grimaced and glared daggers at the teenager's desk. The boy wisely decided to stop moving and breathing so he wouldn't end being the receiver of the adult's ire. "It would be better to be fasting than to eat their pompous texts..."

His hand ended suddenly falling harshly on the crumpled sheet and Tsuna was startled by the sudden sound that slightly hurt his sensible ears.

"And that's why I've decided to make you my author," the man concluded with a smug smirk. "As you're a total dunce in Japanese, I can remodel you into the perfect author..."

Tsuna swallowed nervously and noticed that Reborn's dark eyes had taken a hungry glint. The latter hadn't lied when he had told him that he preferred not eating. However, something was still disturbing the teenager.

"But," he asked in a soft voice. "What are you?"

Reborn looked with a bored face at the hat that he was still twirling around his forefinger. Then, he put the hat on his ruffled hair and took a chair that had been on another desk and put it on the floor before he sat backwards on it. The man leaned his chin on the back of the chair and watched with rapt attention his future author's curious and contrite face.

"Isn't it obvious?" he answered with an amused chuckle. "I'm a demon..."

Tsuna pursed his lips and looked down, defeated by the man's extremely straightforward answer. The snap of fingers shook him away from his daze and the teenager widened his eyes when he noticed that a blank sheet of paper had been put on his desk, next to a shiny pen.

"Go on," Reborn purred with a hungry glint in his eyes. "Write."

"About what?" Tsuna asked timidly while he took the pen in his shuddering hand.

"What do you think, No-Good-Tsuna," the adult filliped the teenager's forehead. "Describe me a winter night."

Lulled by the deep voice of the man who had presented himself as a demon, Tsuna tightened his hold on the pen and began to write on the blank page. His eyes narrowed in determination and he thinned his lips. While at the beginning, he stumbled a bit and had to sometimes stand up to look at a dictionary for some kanji that he had miswritten, he soon got more confidence. The tip of his pen began to run freely on the sheet, writing clumsily yet quickly the words and progressively making the text take life in the ink.  
>Finally, after two hours, just when the bell began to ring in the empty school to announce the closing doors, Tsuna straightened his back with a tired sigh and let go of his pen. The pen rolled on the desk until it fell on the floor with a small clang. The teenager looked up and met the demon's attentive gaze. The latter had stayed silent during the whole two hours, waiting for the teenager to finish writing, and when he realized that the brown haired boy had finished, he yawned.<p>

Then, he stretched his hand and took the sheet of paper where the ink was still drying. His dark eyes began to move over the text, reading the sentences with a slight qualm. Then again this was supposed to be his meal.

_« She doesn't make a sound, her immaculate coat billowing in the harsh wind.  
>Her pale hair whips around her and she walks to his side. She kneels, her eyes softening, her hand stretched and yet not touching his red lips. Her shyness forces her to stay still and the night surrounds them in her dark mantel. Finally, she makes a daring moves and puts her coat on his shivering shoulder.<br>The man gasps, surprised and feels her warmth lasting on the coat. He diverts his eyes whenever she tries to meet his gaze. But she is a daring one under that cold appearance and she easily seduce him until he ends in her arms. The red lips parts as they kiss her white lips.  
>When the night makes her reverence and lets the sun lead the way, they found the young shepherd's body under the snow, a soft smile on his frosted lips. »<em>

The adult raised his brows and an amused smile made its way on his lips.

"Hm," he commented lightly while he raised to sheet to his lips. "This would do it for now... Even if you really need to learn about versifying correctly..."

Then the kanji began to glow and Tsuna observed with fascination the demon eat.

"Well, I'll count on you to feed me," Reborn whispered once he finished eating.

Tsuna nodded absentmindedly, his mind still dazed by the small miracle that he had gone through, and it was like that that he accepted the pact with the devil who would end up taking his existence by storm.

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you know, the original version had a poem (written by a reader) but I simply couldn't translate it because English poems and French ones aren't at all similar... Thus the strange (and shitty) text up there. If someone wants to put a poem there, please do so. I can't write poetry to save my life.<strong>

**PS: First arc is finished. Next chapter is never.**

**Anon's answer:**

**Great**: Something like that but I'll never be able to write it. I'm just horrible at poetry...

**And now, to end the chapter on a lighter note, a little question:** How do you feel about flashbacks?


	7. Chapter 7

**So, on today's unnoticed author's note, I'll explain pretty much the whole story.  
>To make things short, the original story was a writing experiment on what the (French) readers liked and hated to read and, following those likes and dislikes, the story was written with every little detail that irked them.<br>Therefore, while the plot is pretty easy to follow, the writing makes it harder (just a tiny bit though) to understand. **

**By the way, enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**夏****] :** Summer.

Miura Haru wasn't a happy reporter.

No, far from it.

When her boss had told her that he had an incredible scoop for that would help her climb in their job ladder, the young woman had been convinced that she would be send in a grim place where she would have to carefully tread with a sensible subject that would be diffused on TV.

Of course, the truth had been way harsher.

She had been chosen to interview some kid who had received the Naoki prize in July.  
>Exactly what the reporter hated most. If she had chosen that job, it was mostly for the investigations thrill, being able to relay with her trusty notebook and pen what happened in the wold to the citizens. Not to interview some snobbish brat receiving whatever prize in literature the Naoki was.<p>

A sigh came through her parted luscious lips and the reporter straightened her messenger bag's strap on her right shoulder, raising her brown eyes to look at the front of the writer's house.  
>All in all, it was a totally normal house. Four walls, windows with nice beige colored drapes and a front garden properly cared for.<p>

Not really the slump that she had hoped for.

Haru sighed once again and lifted her hand to push on the bell ring when the front door brusquely opened, surprising the reporter with her hand raised and she let out a surprised little shriek. She swiftly put a hand on her chest and observed with curiosity the face peering through the opening, wondering if it was the brat that she was supposed to interview.

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi-san?" she asked hesitatingly.

The face's light brown eyes widened and Haru felt a pang in her chest when she noticed how young the boy looked like.  
>And how much Sawada Tsunayoshi's features were delicate.<p>

If she added a picture to her interview, there would immediately be a raise of female readers for their newspaper, the young reporter calculated with a smug smile.

"Who-who are you?" the young boy whispered as he looked down shyly so he wouldn't meet Haru's probing eyes.

"Hahi!" the reporter exclaimed as she hit her forehead with the back of her hand. "I forgot! I'm Miura Haru! I made an appointment this morning, do you remember, Sawada-san?"

"You can call me Tsuna," the boy smiled softly while he opened the door.

Haru's eyes widened and she felt the pang in her chest increase until it became an insisting pull. She observed the lithe body covered by way too big sweater and trouser as well as the bare feet. It immediately gave her the idea of presenting him as a fragile looking _Petit Prince_. Let's see, if she could get him to wear something green along with a green scarf, then her interview would be a great success... Haru shook her head softly and tightened her hold on her bag's strap where her loved notebook and pen were. Then, the young woman followed the writer in a dark corridor until they arrived in a living room lovingly furnished.

The reporter quickly sat on an armchair and waited impatiently that Tsuna end making his tea, she preparing her notebook and pen when she felt a sudden shiver on her right arm. Her hand let go of her pen and she furrowed her brows as she watched it roll on the living room's floor until it stopped at the foot of the coffee table that was between the couch and armchair.

She slowly stood up and leaned to fetch her pen when a new shudder ran on her spine. A small scream came through her parted lips and the young woman clearly heard the boy's voice snap in the silent room.

"Reborn!" Tsuna said as he came in the living room with two cups of tea. "Let her go! Now!"

Haru was startled by the sudden scream and she quickly straightened her back while she searched for the named Reborn.

"Hahi?" she tilted her head. "Who's Reborn?"

"Nobody," the young boy immediately answered as he gave her a cup of tea.

Haru began to write on her notebook right away.

_« __Personality disorder. Schizo ?__ »_ If that was the case, she would present him as a _Petit Prince_ who lived in his imaginary world. Maybe as Peter Pan ?

She took a sip of her tea and softly nodded. Sawada Tsunayoshi could make one mean tea.

"So, Tsuna-san," she began once she put the cup on the table. "What can you tell me about you? From your records, you always were a dunce and were unable to correctly write anything until three years ago. What happened?"

Tsuna let out a small nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head while he looked a some point next to the reporter. The latter turned and noticed with a small pout that there wasn't anything significant there, aside from an abstract painting.

"That year," the boy whispered as he looked down at his steaming tea, "Kurokawa-sensei forced me to enter her writing club. She always refused to accept my works if they were full of mistakes so I often had to stay until school's closure so I could finish her homework. By the end of the year, I was more or less able to write without making too many mistakes..."

"Oooh!" squealed Haru as she wrote vividly on her notebook. "I see! It was that Kurokawa-sensei who made you love writing!"

Tsuna diverted his eyes from his tea and glanced once again at the abstract painting with a strange annoyed face. Almost as if he had seen something unpleasing.

"You could say so," he muttered before he glanced down at the cup of tea in his hands.

_« __Repressed love __toward his teacher? Research on Kurokawa! Find his first texts to compare his style!__ »_

"I see," the reporter hummed while she nibbled on the tip of her pen. "Critics say that you constantly change your writing style... How would you describe yourself?"

The boy gaped in surprise and he briefly glanced at the painting before he blushed angrily. He put down his cup of tea sharply and furrowed his brows while he looked at the faint droplets that had spilled on the wood.

"I am _NOT_ a spineless milksop who can't decide for a writing style," he hissed with a vexed face while he glared at the droplets.

«_Schizo_. » Haru underlined three times.

"Or schizophrenic" Tsuna rumbled as he looked up to glare daggers at the abstract painting.

Suddenly, a gust of air ruffled her hair in the room where all the windows were closed and the reporter got goosebumps without really knowing why. She looked at Tsuna, wanting to ask him what was going on but quickly decided better and stayed silent when she saw the threatening glint in the boy's eyes. The writer had a livid face and his eyes were looking with an unwavering determination at the painting.

However, and this gave her shudders, Tsuna's brown eyes weren't looking at the abstract painting but a something else.

Something that she couldn't see.

"Miura-san" Tsuna said with a tense voice as he reminded the reporter that she wasn't alone. "You should leave..."

Haru nodded quickly and fetched all of her things before she left almost running the house.

It was only once she had gotten home that she noticed it.

Her notebook was totally blank. All of her notes had been deleted.

* * *

><p><strong>Anon's answers:<strong>

**Great**: Believe me, Tsuna'll get his copier. If he doesn't, his editor is going to rip his throat...

**SRB**: The Tsuna in this story can be pretty easy to understand because aren't we all dealing with bad self-esteem and the author's block? But luckily (or unluckily for some), he has a demon to help him and kick his ass whenever he doubts his own merit. And believe me, I don't put myself too low, I never read poetry in English so I don't know how it's done nor if it has rules like the French poems do, therefore I can't say that I'm great at it. Anyway, thank you for all the cheering!

* * *

><p><strong>So, just so you know, I can't post the next chapter because I need someone to reread it and tell me whenever something doesn't make sense. It's one of the most important chapters and I can't have a double meaning in it. So, unless you are willing to help, you'll have to wait until I find someone.<strong>

**On another hand, what did you think of this chapter?**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this chapter couldn't have been posted without the amazing GirlingBlue254. Seriously, without her there would be no chapter.  
>By the way, the rating's going up in the next chapters.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**夏****] :** Summer.

Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't a lucky writer.

It was in fact a fat euphemism.  
>And it wasn't the adult languidly lying on the couch who would change his mind.<p>

"That girl isn't reporter material," the man commented while he leaned on his elbow and licked pensively his lips. "Too creative for it..."

The adult looked with his dark eyes at the brown haired man, watching him take the cup of tea (still full of tea, what a waste) and a mocking smirk adorned his pale lips.

"She would make a good inspiration for your next book," he added before he stood up and walked toward the boy in silence.

However, the younger male seemed to have sensed the man's move and he swiftly turned to push the cups in the adult's hands.

"Reborn," Tsuna susurrated just as his eyes gleamed in a warning. "Do you remember the first rule in this era? We can't use people's name or story without their approval!"

The adult furrowed his brows and sighed heavily while he walked in the kitchen and began to put the dirty dishes away.  
>"Really," he thought out loud. "I'll never get used to this century..."<p>

"And don't forget that you totally traumatized her," the brunette added as he walked in the kitchen. He briskly opened the cupboard door and took the two cups of tea that the other man had stored in it and quickly put them in the dishwasher.

"Traumatized her? Me?" Reborn repeated with a smug smile while leaned against the closed door of the cupboard. "I'd rather think that it was you, No-Good Tsuna, who scared her to death with your unexplainable behavior..."

The young man straightened his back, his eyes faintly narrowing before he glared at the adult with the taunting smirk.  
>"I still wonder why I keep listening to you," the brunette muttered as he closed the dishwasher harshly.<p>

The man in black raised an amused brow and chuckled. "Come on," he taunted as he moved an admonitory finger in front of the boy's eyes. "You know very well why, No-Good Tsuna. Without me, you'd have never gotten to this point..."

The young man scowled and walked to his bedroom without even caring about the man following him. Tsuna sat on his chair and watched the blank sheet on his writing desk while he took his favorite pen. A shadow covered the empty sheet of paper and the brunette sighed. He already knew where this was going.

"Why aren't you writing?" Reborn calmly asked even if his intonation was enough to convey how much that simple thing annoyed him.

The younger man grimaced and began to twirl the pen between his fingers. It had become a habit after all those sleepless nights passed, cramming on his writing. Then again, after living three years with the adult and having accepted to write for the latter, the boy knew that he should have expected it. However, those three years seemed to have passed in the blink of an eye even if the boy still had nightmares of those writing sessions where Reborn had threatened his life and precious possessions.

"What do you want to eat?" Tsuna said as he put down the pen on the desk.

"Hm," the demon cupped his chin pensively and cocked his head. "Something light, bubbly would be preferred. That girl's writing sated me."

"Okay," the young writer sighed. He closed his eyes and leaned against the back of his chair, cupping his chin pensively. "Something bubbly... What do you think of a short story?"

Reborn softly nodded and went to lie on the bed. He closed his eyes and let the familiar sound of the pen scratching the papers lull him to sleep.

"Tsuna?" the man called once an hour had passed.

"Hm?" the brunette answered absentmindedly. He crossed a katakana with a groan and softly shook his head. That word wouldn't do for that kind of situation.  
>He took his dictionary, that had been laying on his writing desk, and quickly looked for the definition of the word that he had stumbled upon.<p>

"Don't forget to photocopy and fax your text," the man reminded him while he stretched like a cat. "I don't think that your editor would like if you were to lose your text once again..."

"Ugh," Tsuna groaned, the memory of his editor's angry face nearing the apoplexy floating in his mind. The man, someone named Colonnello, had become rabid when he had found out that the young writer's newest book had vanished in thin air and then had intended to kill him by rewriting everything. "Don't remind me of that..."

"Tsuna," Reborn repeated as he suddenly turned to look at the brunette's hunched back.

"Yes?" the author patiently answered while he tried to find the perfect word for his sentence.

"I don't want to read something bubbly anymore," the demon declared with a smirk when he heard the writer's desperate complaint. "Write me something deep and moving."

Tsuna muttered under his breath and kept writing.

.

.

.

Two months later, the Arcobalenos editorial published the newest book of the author with the ascending reputation, Sawada Tsunayoshi's « _Laughing under the stars_ ».  
>The book got praised by the critics that congratulated the author for his ability to go from a light and amusing writing to a deep story that could have moved the most insensitive man on Earth.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Anon's answers: <strong>

**owo:** Thanks! Reborn's invisibility is going to play an important part in this story and it needed to be properly introduced. Thus, Haru's apparition. Also, I believe that she wouldn't have screamed if she had been able to seen him 'cause Adult Reborn is Adult Reborn.

**Guest**: Slow feelings? *nervous laugh* A lot can happen in three years. A _lot_.

**Great: **Indeed, he met a fine exemplar of a writing demon. Lucky boy.

**I swear to god that I didn't know of the **_Donten ni Warau_** when I wrote the original chapter so, no. There's no connection between those two manga. The rating is going up real soon so get ready.**

**And to end the chapter on the habitual little question: **What do you think of Tsuna and Reborn's interactions?


	9. Chapter 9

**So on today's unnoticed author's note, I just wrote Tsuna and Reborn's wedding in the original story.**

**Have a nice read because next chapter's the "smuttiest" chapter in the whole story. For now.**

**Beta-reader: GirlinBlue2364**

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**秋****] : **Fall.

"I hope that you're happy," Tsuna commented as he harshly put down the phone on its receiver.

He had been called nonstop by strangers that wanted to congratulate him for his last book and its big success. And there was also the calls coming from the Arcobaleno editorial who wanted to make a deal with the Kokuyo film company to make a movie from "_Laughing under the stars_".

"Hm," the raven answered. He was lying on the couch, his hat over his face. "I'm hungry, No-Good Tsuna..."

"Read a manga," the brunette retorted as he let himself fall in his armchair. He closed his eyes and rubbed tiredly his eyelids while he sighed.

"I don't feel like it," Reborn muttered just before he kicked the writer's armchair to annoy him. "Make me something to eat."

A sigh followed his order, the brunette kept his eyes closed, his features finally relaxing after a whole week promoting his new book in Japan.

A warm hand (which temperature was way too hot for the mundane) softly landed on the young man's shoulder and the latter didn't shake it away, too tired to even care about it.  
>He was therefore taken in the demon's arms and briefly felt that the man was moving before he landed softly on the soft mattress of his bed. Tsuna sighed once again only that this time it was in happiness.<p>

Before he realized something. Reborn was never this nice to him unless he had something else in mind.

The brunette opened his eyes in alarm and discovered with shock that the demon was busy taking off his shirt, his tie having been beforehand placed on the writing desk at the other side of the bedroom.

"Reborn," Tsuna began softly, trying to keep his voice even so the man in black wouldn't be annoyed. "What are you doing?"

The adult's shirt fell on the floor and he undid his belt while the brunette's heartbeat accelerated increasingly.

"I'm hungry," the demon reminded the latter while he took his hat off and put it with the utmost care on the boy's nightstand. The brunette shuddered and curled in his bed, his brown eyes widening in alarm. "And you don't want to write. I presume therefore that you're lacking inspiration."

Tsuna gulped and looked pointedly at his hands when Reborn took off his trousers without being the least bit bothered. After all, the demon had never bothered putting some boxers on, something that the younger man regretted more and more as time passed.

The bed squeaked under the new weight and the brunette backed away in instinct until his back hit the wall.

"Even if I were to lack inspiration," he said with a slightly shivering voice, his eyes looking without never straying at the orange comforter. "What has your undressing have to do with it?"

"Come on," Reborn's smooth voice purred in the blushing Tsuna's ear. "Isn't obvious, No-Good Tsuna? I'm going to inspire you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter's short. But the next one is way longer. And smuttier. So, the rating is going up.<strong>

**But until then, the anons get their answers:**

**w: **Yes, they are really endearing. And you're totally right with the Reborn panther. He's going to fight tooth and nail for Tsuna's sake.

**Great: **Of course, he's going to meet his Guardians. Though, they aren't going to be his guardians. More like friends or frienemies.


	10. Chapter 10

**So, on today's unnoticed author's note, I just found out that the main plot of this story takes three pages. One of each year that Tsuna and Reborn lived together.**

**I'll stop babbling and I'll let you read the smut. Have fun.**

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**秋****] : **Fall.

The young man swallowed and tried to keep his breathing even, he didn't want to arouse the demon and if he were to show how much the man's words had affected him, it would be game over.

"Weren't you the one who cited Freud, saying that an artist needed to be sexually frustrated to produce more art?" the brunet asked with a normal voice even if his heart was madly beating in his chest.

Reborn's nose grazed his cheek before it ended caressing his neck while his burning lips brushed against the writer's moist skin. A deep laugh echoed against the latter's carotid artery and Tsuna almost chocked on his spit when he clearly felt the demon's sharp teeth (beside, he had never understood why a demon eating texts and words had such sharp teeth) ran over his neck.

"You don't need to be distracted by some mediocre girl," Reborn admitted as he slipped his hands under the brunet's shirt. "Mainly when you're already inspired. However..."

The demon's hands slowly went down and ended straying over Tsuna's belt. The latter gulped loudly and closed his eyes, listening to their slightly panting breaths as well as his heartbeat that sometimes seemed to stop when Reborn's lips and hands made another move.

"I don't see why satisfying your sexual drive could be bad," the demon commented as his fingers grazed the young man's growing bulge.

"R-Reborn," the brunet weakly complained with his eyes slightly open looking with annoyance at him.

The latter reluctantly moved his face away from Tsuna's neck and slightly stood back so he could gaze at the young writer who he had pushed against the wall.

"Then again," the demon added calmly while he began to take off the brunet's clothes. "Why would you look for a girl who would end being a bother in the future when you have a demon ready to satisfy any of your desires? And from what I've seen the other times, you've never been disappointed by my skills..."

Tsuna closed his eyes and made a quick prayer when he felt Reborn's skillful hands surround his cock, his underwear having been thrown away during the demon's whispers.

"Are you sure that it's only to satisfy my own desires?" he groaned just before a moan shook his whole frame, thanks to a smug demon's careful attentions.

Reborn's lips widened in an amused smile and he slithered his other hand on the young writer's naked chest, his nails which were slightly longer than those of a normal person, scratching from time to time the boy's sensible flesh.

"Don't forget your place, Tsuna," he whispered in the boy's ear.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed and an orange tinge flashed in them while the writer smoothly moved, sitting up straight and wrapping his legs around the demon's waist, his hands flying to Reborn's hair. The latter held his breath just as the writer's deft fingers, habitually used to write kanji nonstop to feed him, began to massage his scalp, scratching masterfully at the rare spots that made him shudder. A purr came out of the demon's throat and he slightly tilted his head, inviting the brunet to keep his caress going.

"Don't forget yours," Tsuna whispered as he softly pulled at Reborn's sideburns.

He leaned his body over the demons and softly groaned when his cock pressed against Reborn's who wasn't doing better than him. The man hissed as the touch and briefly closed his eyes.

"Never," Reborn growled as he took the brunet's hair to make the boy look at him.

Tsuna met the demon's dark eyes and heard the familiar buzzing of his heartbeat when the man's lips met his.

And like every time whenever Reborn kissed him, the brunet felt an indescribable tingle over his whole body. He tried to focus on something, anything. The feeling of the demon's hair under his fingers, the unexpected softness of his lips, anything that could help him keep him sane.  
>Because Reborn's kisses had this annoying thing that they always disrupted him so much that Tsuna always ended losing his mind.<p>

And when the raven broke their kiss and moved back, the writer noticed that once again, he had gotten profoundly and entirely enraptured.  
>At least, it was the only thing that the he could find to explain why he ended biting the demon's shoulder and started laughing when the latter began preparing him.<br>According to Reborn, it could be because he was sexually frustrated. According to Tsuna, it must be because he had become crazy after those three years talking to someone that most people thought was his imaginary friend.

'_But well,_' the brunet thought as he felt his lover's warmth surrounding him, '_What is love if it isn't pure madness?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Anon get their answers:<strong>

**Great: **No, what's this story about? Hibari as Tsuna's frenemy? Come on, Tsuna's way too nice (and scared of Hibari) for that.

**I bet that you thought that it would be raunchier, right? Though luck. Also, Tsuna _had _to write something before _this _ happened. I guess someone won't be too happy to know that...  
>By the way, we don't talk about the failed attempt at smut. It never happened.<strong>

**And to end the chapter on a familiar note, a little question:** so who's Tsuna's lucky editor?


	11. Chapter 11

**On today's totally unneeded author's note, Reborn wasn't Tsuna's first.**

**Beta-reader: GirlinBlue2364.**

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**秋****] : **Fall.

Lluvia Leno was about to have an ulcer. And it wasn't a metaphor nor was it the first time.  
>Why him? Why did he have to have the tiny writer with the growing fame and who couldn't stop having new and unbelievable rumors about him at the drop of a hat?<p>

Leno gritted his teeth and threw the newspaper he had been reading until then on the café table. His cup of hot chocolate wavered and fell over, leaking the hot drink on the picture's melancholic smile over the front page.

"That idiot," Leno growled as he raked his hand through his blond hair. "I told you to avoid any weird thing in front of that reporter!"

He stood up and his chair squeaked. The man ignored the curious glances from the other customers in the small café and walked to the bar, almost flinching when he heard what the two young women sitting there were saying.

"Have you read Miura's last article?" the first woman asked with a little chuckle.

Leno glared daggers at the waitress who gave him his receipt with a shivering hand.

"Yes!" the second girl nodded with a wide smile. "She interviewed Sawada, right? It was really interesting! Mainly his presentation!"

"That's right!" the other chortled while Leno looked angrily at his wallet for the money needed. "The image of Saint-Exupéry's _Petit_ _Prince_ living amongst ghosts is amazing! I really wonder when he will appear in a talk-show. I'm sure that Takkun and Hayatan's talk-show would make a memorable interview!"

Leno's eyes slightly widened and he quickly smiled at the waitress before he took his notebook out of his bag. He swiftly wrote what the woman had just said and just as swiftly stormed out of the café, unknowing of neither the waitress' lovesick look nor the fact that he had given way too much money for his tip.

Once he got outside, in Tokyo's busy streets, the blond took his brand new cellphone out of his fleecy camouflage jacket, and promptly made his call.

"Join me with Yamamoto and Gokudera's agent," Leno declared once the other person answered his call. "And tell them that Sawada's going to visit them."

"Why don't you do it yourself?" his colleague's familiar voice muttered.

"Because," Leno hissed icily as he raised a hand to call a taxi. "You're our expert in communication with the Varia productions, kora!"

"Mu," the other groaned as he reluctantly accepted and the blond got in a taxi. "So what? You can also talk with that bunch of idiots yourself..."

"I'm going to Namimori. Some author seems to be late in his writing..." Leno revealed before he lowered his phone and barked the address to the taxi driver. "So do what I'm telling you, kora!"

"Mu," a groan followed the editor's order. "There's no need to be so annoying, Colonello! I'll deal with it. But you owe me..."

"Yeah, add it to the others," the blond muttered as he leaned his forehead against the cold window of the taxi. "It's just the millionth time, right?"

"As a matter of fact," his colleague precised with a perceptible (and quite dark) amusement. "It's just the eight hundred eighty-eighth time."

"Three eights?" Leno stated in surprise. "We have to celebrate this, kora! Once Sawada's new book gets published and gets a prize, I'm taking you to a nice restaurant. You get to choose, Mammon."

"You'll soon regret your words, Colonnello," Mammon sadistically chuckled before he ended the call.

It wasn't until he got in a train to Namimori that Leno realized his mistake. Suggesting to his colleague, who had gotten the avarice demon's nickname, to choose the restaurant was like saying goodbye to his bank account.

"Sawada better have something truly astounding planned," the blond muttered as he ran a hand in his hair.

If he kept at it like this, he'd end with white hair before the end of the year...

* * *

><p><strong>Shame on you, only one person got the name right when he was clearly named in the eighth chapter. But it was just a name in a parenthesis so I'd probably have not noticed it too...<strong>

**Anon get their answers!**

**Great:** What lemon? It never happened. Guess I'll read it then.

**And now, to end the chapter on the familiar question: **Do you think that Tsuna wrote something?


	12. Chapter 12

**Today's unnoticed author's note will mostly be about Colonnello. Yes, I did give him another name and his nickname is Colonnello. Mostly because he curses like a sailor but is as bossy as a colonel. By the way, Leno does exist as a name and means "as brave as a lion". Doesn't it suit him? And, well, I put Lluvia because I wanted to. **

**Beta-reader: GirlinBlue2364**

**PS: Thanks to Yenaya, I fixed an erratum on the eleventh chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**秋****] : **Fall.

"SAWADA! IF YOU DON'T OPEN YOUR DOOR IN FIVE SECONDS, I'LL SHOOT IT DOWN, KORA!"

Sawada Tsunayoshi awoke to his editor's lovely voice and almost had a heart attack when five seconds later, as promised, a racket exploded in his porch. The brunet squeaked when he realized that the diabolical editor would soon enough see him in his bed.  
>Without any clothes on his back, if you don't count his blankets.<p>

"HIEEEE!" the writer screeched when said blankets vanished and he ended stark naked on his bed. While the familiar sound of his editor's heavy military boots came up the stairs and in the corridor leading to his room.

"SA-WA-DA," the man susurrated with his diabolical voice just as the bedroom door exploded in smithereens.

The brunet bawled in terror and curled against his wall while he put his pillow over his crotch.

"I thought that I had told you to send me your new story plot," Lluvia Leno smoothly added as he lowered his hand covered by a knuckle duster made of steel. "So why didn't you do it..."

However, the young man was way too scared to answer him and Leno scowled in annoyance.  
>"So what, kora!" he barked like the military sergeant that his colleagues never stopped comparing himself to. "Aren't you going to tell me that a demon prevented you from writing, kora?!"<p>

"Co-Colonnello," Tsuna whimpered while he kept the pillow over his lap (because he knew better than everyone else how much his editor hated seeing naked men). "He didn't give me any other choice! He told me that satisfying s-sex-sexual d-drive would help me with my inspiration!"

The blond editor raked his finger through his tousled hair and glared at the brunet who curled even more against the wall, almost as if he was trying to fuse himself with it. The adult's blue eyes wandered over the young boy's body, noticing and categorizing the scratches and hickeys blossoming over the writer's pale skin.

"Oi, Reborn," Leno called with a harsh voice, his eyes never leaving his terrified author's shivering body. "Could you explain to me why you distracted Sawada when he had to work on his new book, kora!"

Only silence answered the editor's question and the latter tilted his head while his left eyebrow ticked under his growing annoyance.  
>"OI, DUMBASS DEMON, KORA!" the blond roared as he took out of his heavy camouflage coat a rifle before he targeted Tsuna's horrified face with it. "ANSWER WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU OR THE BRAT WILL SUFFER, KORA!"<p>

"HIEEEE!"

A sigh followed the raging man's screams, and a man in his twenties appeared, leaning against the window and wearing only black clothes (Unlike Tsuna who was still panicking over his state of nakedness on the bed) and a dark fedora with an orange ribbon.

"Tsk," Reborn clicked his tongue in annoyance. "We can never get it easy..."

Leno's left eyebrow ticked once again and his finger shuddered imperceptibly on his rifle trigger.  
>"Easy?" he breathed out. "Easy? Do you even know what it is to live in hell, kora? Do you know what it is to deal with a possessed brat who follows orders but always gives his texts to a bloody demon instead of sending them to me? Do you, kora?!"<p>

"You're talking to a demon, stupid human unable to write something acceptable," the raven retorted as he raised a mocking brow.

"KORAAA!" Colonnello raged as he targeted the demon's chest with his rifle. "WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE ONLY EDITOR IN THE WORLD TO DEAL WITH AN AUTHOR STALKED BY A DEMON, KORA! WHY?"

And it was with those lovely words that the blond fired at the demon while he laughed like a psychopath when he saw the bullet holes on Reborn's chest. The latter didn't even blink an eye and kept his arms crossed over his chest before he began to yawn with a disinterested face.

"Are you finished?" the demon asked with a condescending tone once the editor stopped shooting at him (mostly because he didn't have any more bullets). "You got to express your petty issues and we can talk like adults now?"

Leno looked down and took a deep breath before he abruptly looked at Tsuna. The boy had begun whimpering and praying so he wouldn't be hit by the glass fragments that had flown all over the bedroom during the shooting.

"Sawada, kora!" the blond hissed as he walked towards the writer. "Get your skinny ass moving and begin writing. Now, kora!"

"HIIEEE!" the brunet screeched when he felt his editor's hand take him by his left ankle and pull him out of his bed. "AT LEAST LET ME GET DRESSED!"

"LESS TALKING AND MORE WRITING, KORA!"

Left alone in the bedroom, Reborn stretched like a cat and absentmindedly scratched his neck at the spot where Tsuna had bitten him during their frolics.  
>He wasn't against a heavy breakfast after that whole night spent satisfying his favorite writer's needs.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Anon's answer:<strong>

**Sah**: Someone else did it.

**How about a little question to end this chapter? Why is Colonnello able to see Reborn?**


	13. Chapter 13

**In today's unneeded author's note: Tsuna likes Neon Evangelion Genesis. A lot.**

**Beta-reader: GirlinBlue2364**

* * *

><p><strong>Ｏ<strong>**(**≧∇≦**)****Ｏ** **Three Years Before.** **Ｏ****(**≧∇≦**)****Ｏ**

**[****秋****] : **Fall.

"No-Good Tsuna, if you aren't up and writing in the next five seconds, I swear that you'll know what it is to really _suffer martyrdom_..."

That mere sentence whispered in his ear was way better than his mother throwing a bucket full of cold water to wake him up.  
>The teenager opened his eyes with a shocked gasp and noticed with horror that the face of a man in his twenties was almost glued to his own. Scared for his life, the boy jumped in fright and bashed his forehead against the adult's face, and the brunet rolled out of his bed before he landed, his head down first, on his carpet.<p>

"What are you doing?" the man raised a brow. "We don't have time to lose dilly-dandling, you have school in four hours and I'm hungry..."

Tsuna whined as he realized that the demon (yes, Reborn was through and through a demon) had dared to wake him up at five o'clock in the morning just because he was hungry.

"Okay," the brunet muttered as he fought against his creeping sleepiness. "What do you want me to write?"

A sarcastic laugh followed his question and it woke up the boy because he knew that something really bad was coming. A demon never laughed without a proper (and grim) reason behind it.

"Come on, No-Good Tsuna," Reborn said with a condescending tone that seeped through his whole persona. "Don't overestimate yourself... We both know that you won't be able to follow my demands..."

The teenager closed his eyes to stay calm and staggered toward his writing desk, zigzagging between all the papers, the pellets of sheets covered in crossed out words, and any other stuff littering the floor. Finally, he sat down, took a new sheet of paper and his fountain pen (because Reborn loved their writing), and waited.  
>The demon leaned against the back of his chair and put his chin on the boy's head, his dark eyes gazing with a hungry glint at the blank page laying on the neatly ordered desk. In fact, the writing desk was the only part really organized in the whole room that seemed to have been part of the Armageddon.<p>

"Time's running out," the man declared while he glanced at the clock up the writing desk. "You wouldn't want to die mysteriously, right?"

Tsuna gulped nervously and looked at his sheet of paper, the tip of his pen sliding with some difficulty over the paper in a jerky fashion, stopping at every word as he doubted over their orthography. Finally, after twenty long and unending minutes, the teenager leaned back with a heavy sigh and gave the sheet with a shivery hand to the demon.

The latter raised a brow and calmly read the text, his face darkening with every line.

"I sincerely wonder what could be happening in your head," Reborn muttered as he shook softly the text before he crumpled it into a compact ball. "« _The man is a kreature sensible and no-ne-the-less ly, he ignore dat-at ever second going one looking at his watch, his mising out the beauty of the oustide world._ »..."

A few seconds went on and Tsuna swore that he had actually seen an angel fly by before the demon talked again. Only that this time, his voice was so low and sweet that it gave the teenager shivers.

"Didn't I tell you that the dictionary was your new boyfriend? That you had to love him like your lover? Care about it like your husband? Adore it like your idol?" the man whispered before he turned the chair around until he ended face to face with the brunet.

The latter swallowed hard when he met the demon's famished eyes that were almost crazed over by it, and nodded nervously.  
>"You said it," he admitted in a squeak that had an uncanny similarity to the squeaky toys for dogs.<p>

"If that's the case, then tell me how, No-Good Tsuna," Reborn sighed as he leaned until his nose caressed the teenager's cheek. "How did you get to write so many mistakes in a sole sentence?"

The brunet curled over his chair and tried his best to never meet the demon's blazing eyes, without any success as the latter was pretty adamant on getting his answer.

"Uuh..." Tsuna hesitated as he nervously wriggled on his chair because he simply couldn't deal with the heavy tension rolling out of the man by waves. "I'm sorry?"

"If that's the case," Reborn said slowly while a sadistic smile blossomed on his pale face. "I'm also sorry about what's going to happen to your manga collection..."

"W-what?" the teenager squeaked once again as he whitened under the heavily implied threat.

"You heard me," Reborn declared without even blinking. "With each mistake that I'll find in your writing, one of those manga will mysteriously disappear..."

"It wouldn't be mysterious at all!" Tsuna hissed as he straightened his back and momentarily forget his fear. "You'll be the one who will throw them out!"

"Throw them out?" the demon repeated with a mock intrigued face. "No, no. That would be way too nice of me..."

The boy's face paled once again as he pictured what could happen to his dearly beloved manga. Then he looked down, took a deep breath and his eyes briefly took an orange tinge when he looked up to stare at the demon without any fear.  
>"Okay," Tsuna relented with a calm voice that contrasted with the panicked tone that he had used until now. "I'll write."<p>

"It's about time~"

**Ｏ****(**≧∇≦**)****Ｏ** **Present Time** **Ｏ****(**≧∇≦**)****Ｏ**

**[****秋****]: Fall**.

"SAWADA, KORA! IF YOU AREN'T UP WHEN I FINISH MYTHIS, I SWEAR ON MY RIFLE THAT YOU WILL NEVER MEET YOUR GRANDCHILDREN, KORA!"

Tsuna jerked awake and immediately sat up, stretching his hand toward his pen before he even realized that he had fallen asleep in his living room with his editor sitting in front of him. The latter had his normal exasperated expression and, the writer gulped, his weapon in his hands.

"I'm awake! I'm awake! Don't destroy my manga!" the brunet spluttered as he took one of the unending notebooks that littered his whole house and began to write verses of a poem based on a blossoming cemetery under the moonlight.

"I didn't say anything about your manga, Sawada," Colonnello clarified just before he smirked, his smirk being the perfect copy of the fedora wearing man who was sitting next to him. "But I'll write this down. It'll help me in the future..."

"Why me?" Tsuna moaned as he kept writing frantically his poem.

* * *

><p><strong>Because you're No-Good Tsuna, that's why.<strong>  
><strong>But on another hand, we had the first flashback chapter here. What did you think of it?<strong>

**Anons get their answers too:**

**ooooh:** Nah, Reborn's the only Arcobaleno being a demon. The others are pretty much human. Though you're close to the truth for Colonnello.

kyoneko87: It doesn't really go with the flow of the story. But I think that you're right, maybe I should get back to the T-rating.

**And now, to end the chapter on a jolly note, how about some questions?** Would you say Colonnello is the perfect editor for Tsuna and his diabolical stalker? And how about some fluff next?


	14. Chapter 14

**In today's totally unneeded author's note: Hayatan makes me cringe.**

**Beta-reader: GirlinBlue2364.**

* * *

><p>The beginning of a catchy jingle echoed in the room while the maroon drapes parted over to reveal two young men wearing dark trousers and colored shirts.<p>

"Welcome to Hayatan and Takkun's Talk-show!" one of them exclaimed energetically while he took a step toward the public to greet them with a wide smile. "I'm Hayatan!"

He had a regular stature, with gray hair that had been combed into a strange hairstyle similar to an octopus, and wore a bright red shirt. His green eyes never stopped sparkling with mischievous glint and his amused smile once again caused a wave of lovesick sighs in the mainly female public.

"And I'm Takkun," the other boy added as he raised laconically his hand to greet the public.

The second man was taller than Hayatan, with dark hair cut short and spiky. His oval face with brown eyes was so inexpressive that nobody would have been able to say if he was happy or not to be on stage or if he was actually bored to death. Unlike Hayatan, he wore a blue shirt, tight enough to show his body and prove to their spectators that he frequently played sports.

"Today," Hayatan completed with his wide smile on par. "We have among us the famous billiard player, Volta Gamma!"

"Prepare yourself to be electrified because his control of balls is absolute," the raven commented nonchalantly with a conniving smirk.

Whistles followed in the public and Hayatan's cheeks blushed faintly before he turned toward Takkun and put a hand on the latter's shoulder as if he wanted to whisper something in his ear.

"However, he'll never outmatch you, Takeshi," the gray haired said in a low voice. It was nonetheless loud enough that the women in the public were able to hear it.

Lovesick sighs and overexcited whispered followed on stage while Takeshi, or rather Takkun, leaned over his colleague and softly put his hand on Hayatan's blushing cheek.

"Hayato," he sighed with a deep voice that made the spectators sigh once again. "If only we weren't on stage..."

"AAAAND... CUT," announced the bored voice of the director of their show. "Put some advertisements while those two idiots go and refresh themselves..."

Takkun sighed softly and lowered his head until his nose grazed his colleague's shiny hair. The latter raised his shivery hand slowly and firmly took hold of the raven's blue sleeve before he pulled him toward their dressing room.

Once the door was closed behind them, Hayatan turned toward Takkun and glared at him.

"Can I know where that hand came from?" he barked with his eyebrows furrowed harshly. "As we already don't have enough with Lussuria's shitty scenarios..."

Gokudera Hayato, whose artist name was Hayatan, groaned and ran his hands in his gelled hair before he rubbed insistingly at his cheeks.

"Also," he muttered once he calmed a bit. "What's with this implicit rule that the foreigner must be the extrovert?"

"Ma, ma," Takkun declared while he put his hands on the gray haired boy's shoulder to help him calm himself. "What really matters is to have fun, right?"

Gokudera saw red and raised his head to glare daggers at the smiling young man.

"Because that doesn't concern you, is that it?" the gray haired man raged as he thrusted his finger on the raven's stomach. "Out of the two of us, you're the one who has it the hardest! Asking an idiot to look smart isn't that easy!"

And he was right. Yamamoto Takeshi, aka Takkun, wasn't at all what he looked like on stage. In fact, he was a baseball fanatic and was unable to follow a discussion about anything scientific or literary. However, he looked, unlike his half-Italian friend, hotter when he was serious and that simple fact had influenced their superiors' decisions on their roles in the Talk-show.

Therefore, Takkun is an extremely smart man and hard to approach while Hayatan is a slightly dumb boy who's always chirpy and smiling.

Characters totally opposed to their true personalities.

However, this got them money so the two young men weren't going to complain. Even if they had to pretend that they were going out when they (and that was mostly Gokudera) couldn't even deal with the mere thought of it.

"Children~" called the horribly familiar voice of their manager. "I hope that you're presentable because I'm going in~"

Gokudera growled once again and took a beer can out of the mini-fridge while the door creaked open to reveal a man with a multicolored Mohican.

"Huhu," the latter chortled as he waddled toward the two actors. "I hope that I didn't interrupt you in an important time~"

"Not at all," Yamamoto smiled widely. "I didn't even... how was it again... begin perverting Hayato!"

"Huhu~ now, that's too bad," their manager chirped while he sadly shook his head. Gokudera seriously considered drowning him with his beer. "But I've good news for you! You're going to interview a really sweet honeypot next week!"

"Really? Haha," the raven laughed out loud while he scratched absentmindedly his neck. "It sounds fun!"

"And what kind of idiot are we going to interview?" Hayato grumbled before he took another sip of his drink.

"And that's where you're going to rejoice," the peacock-like man assured with a lascivious wink. (Gokudera almost chocked on his beer). "Because, my dear boys, you'll have the great honor to be the first to interview on TV the famous writer Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

Hayato spat his mouthful of beer on their manager's face and Takeshi blinked.

"Haha!" he laughed happily. "That writer has the same name as a boy who went to the same high school as me!"

Gokudera face palmed and sighed in exasperation.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, there wasn't any fluff in the whole chapter. Gokudera and Yamamoto work together. Lussuria's OTP is 8059, my new-found OTP is BeerGokudera or Beer/Lussuria's face (I still haven't decided which is better).**

**And now, how about the (now) traditional question: Who's the director of the incredibly famous "Hayatan and Takkun's Talk-show"? Hint: it isn't an OC. By the way, how about some angst?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Today, the author's note will be quite short. Chapter 16 will be the last written in this fashion.**

**Beta-reader: GirlinBlue2364.**

* * *

><p>The wind was blowing softly on the green hill of Namimori park and rustled the leaves of the centuries old sakura tree under which a young man napped. The latter slightly moved when the breeze ruffled his brown hair and curled over the only source of heat around him.<p>

Dark eyes looked down at the sleeper and watched silently his face, the other man's lips momentarily tightening before a sigh parted them.  
>The wind picked up and the man with dark eyes softly put his hand on the brunet's head, his fingers softly caressing the brown locks.<br>Before he harshly pulled at them to wake the boy up.

"HIEE!" the sleeper exclaimed as he opened abruptly his eyes and stretched his hands so he could stop his fall.

Mostly because the other man had used the boy's surprise to push him. The adult began to chuckle darkly while he watched the brunet roll down the hill.

"Reborn!" the latter complained once his fall stopped and he carefully checked if he had any bruises on his hands. "Why did you do that?!"

The man with the black fedora gave him an amused smirk and walked down the hill until he stopped in front of the brunet (who was still lying on the grass with a small scowl).

"Do not question me, No-Good Tsuna," he smugly answered. "Now, make me something to eat, I think that your little nap was long enough to get new ideas. And if that wasn't the case..."

Reborn didn't finish his sentence and slowly widened his smile until he ended with an extremely sadistic expression. The brunet swallowed hard and immediately nodded.

"How do you feel about a poem?" he quickly proposed. "Or a play?"

Someone cleared their throat and the two men turned toward them, curious to know who had dared to interrupt them. Reborn furrowed his brows in annoyance while Tsuna gulped once again.

"C-Colonnello," the brunet stuttered nervously while he scratched his head. "What are you doing here?"

His editor stomped his feet and took a deep breath. Then, he swiftly turned his head to look with suspicion at Reborn.  
>"Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't I say that the interview with those two idiots was today?" Leno whispered with an incredibly soft voice.<p>

The writer stepped back in instinct and his hand went to grab Reborn's dark vest by reflex. The latter merely crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Y-y-you s-s-said it-t-t-t," Tsuna stuttered as he neared a nervous breakdown.

His editor's pale lips slowly stretched and he leaned over to coldly stare at the shivering author.  
>"If that's the case," the blond whispered with a nervous tick on his right eyelid. "Why aren't you in Chiba, in the Varia's studios?"<p>

"Huh," the brunet hesitated as he looked everywhere so he wouldn't have to meet his editor's diabolic (he could only define it as that, seeing that it truly was diabolic) gaze. "Reborn wanted to go to the park?"

"Really?" the editor insisted as he narrowed his eyes. "That wasn't what it said in the note you left in your living room, kora!"

Tsuna squeaked in surprise and quickly read the note that the angry man had stuck to his face. His brown eyes widened and he immediately tried to explain himself.  
>"That isn't true! Colonnello, you know very well that I would never dare write that!"<p>

The blond didn't listen to him and just pulled the young man by the collar of his wide shirt toward the taxi waiting for them and that was supposed to take them to the airport.

Reborn sighed and unfolded his arms. He took the leave that had ended up falling on the green grass of and absentmindedly crumpled it with a faraway gaze.

_« Don't want to see his face again so I won't go to Chiba, I prefer to nap in the park! _»

"Tsk," the demon clicked his tongue in annoyance. "If only you were more honest with your feelings. Well, I guess that this is why you'll always be No-Good Tsuna..."

* * *

><p><strong>Anon get their answer too!<strong>

**Guest:** The fans would be really disappointed. But then, they would realize that angry Hayato and laidback Takeshi are also a good pair. And the angry sex would be a plus. The director isn't Kyoya though. But it's true that he works in that kind of world.

**And now, let's go to the habitual questions! ** Why doesn't Tsuna want to go to Chiba? And who wants to see some badass!Tsuna?


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, I've a really big author's note today so please read it. Because it'll answer some questions that I know you'll have by the next chapter. But I'll do it at the end of the chapter. Also, I don't know why but I never got the review alerts for the fifteenth chapter. **

**Beta-reader: GirlinBlue2364.**

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**秋****]: Fall**.

"Well," Colonnello groaned as he nervously wiped his brow with a handkerchief. "We got here in time, kora!"

"Great," Reborn muttered grimly.

The two men were leaning against the studio Varia's closed door, in the Chiba prefecture. A heavy silence quickly settled between the two adults and the raven slowly lowered his hat until it shadowed his whole face.

"Why do I have this horrible feeling that I've forgotten something extremely important," the blond muttered as he ran his hand over his tired face.

"Who knows," the demon vaguely answered as he dusted his black vest and orange shirt. "Once we got to the Chiba airport, you took me by the wrist and you ran as if your life depended on it..."

The editor's blue eyes widened in horror while he slowly realized what he had forgotten.

"SAWADA, KORA!" he screeched as he began to look in his military coat pockets.

He quickly found his cellphone and immediately speed-dialed the brunet while Reborn began to smirk at the blonde's demise.

"And you, kora!" Colonnello barked as he turned to glare at the raven while he waited for his author to answer the call. "Why didn't you tell me, kora? You were perfectly aware of what was going on, kora!"

"Why?" Reborn repeated as his smirk widened. "Because I wanted to see your face of pure and delightful despair once you realized that No-Good Tsuna will never get to his interview in time..."

The editor opened his mouth to protest before he suddenly realized that the demon was right. The talk-show was beginning soon and Sawada Tsunayoshi was still somewhere in the Chiba airport.

"_Y-Yes_?" Tsuna's hesitating voice answered through the phone.

"SAWADA, KORA!" the blond screamed and he did it so loudly that he ended on the verge of cracking his voice. "GET YOUR ASS MOVING AND GET TO THE VARIA STUDIO IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS, KORA!"

"_I-I'm g-g-going t-t-to d-d-do m-my b-b-best!_" the writer yelped in pure terror.

Colonnello frowned. Doing his best wasn't something possible right now. Sawada was supposed to be in the studio. Right now. Suddenly, the writer squeaked a small fearful cry and a buzz that sounded a lot like a bad omen resounded on the phone speaker, just before a foreign male voice began to speak in the overly stressed editor's ear.

"_Hey! This babe is too cute to hang with idiots like you,_" the stranger declared while the blond felt his arterial pressure get to its highest peak. "_So, how about we go drink something and then, who knows~ Maybe we'll get to know each other better in a hotel..._"

A shudder ran on Leno's back and he frowned. Ok, we just went from a horrible situation to a simply abominable one as his author was probably going to be raped by the end of the night if it kept worsening like this.  
>He needed to get his author safe and sound. (And on stage too)<p>

"_Er..._," Tsuna's hesitating voice said in the background. "_I don't think that I've time to drink something. I need to go to the Varia studio..._"

"_Come on, baby_," the stranger said while Colonnello looked at his watch and sighed in despair. "_We have all the time in the world, the night's still young~_"

Suddenly, a rustling followed by a muffled sound echoed on the speaker and the editor shrugged as he met Reborn's amused eyes.

"Sawada, kora!" he called as he power-walked toward the studio door. "I'm going to try to buy you some time. Meanwhile, take advantage of this _charming_ man and use his money to find a taxi, kora!"

Kneeling on an unconscious forty years-old man, Tsuna's neck creaked and he took the phone as it had fallen on the sidewalk during the short struggle. His fingers curled around the device and he quickly ended the call while his dark face progressively cleared over. His previously fiery eyes softened slowly and he stood up before he began to look into the stranger's coat.  
>Then, as if it was totally normal to take down a man who was heavier and taller than him just to empty his pockets, the brunet raised an arm and called a taxi.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Because every story needs a badass character, here's Tsuna.<strong>

**And now, for a really long but necessary note:**

Have you noticed the kanji and seasons at the beginning of every chapter? If yes, good. If not, whatever.  
>I didn't put them on a whim. Mostly because in this story, the seasons are necessary to know what's going on. Remember the flashback question?<br>Indeed, I'm going to play, a lot, with time and flashbacks.

By the way, in this story, a year begins in autumn (or fall, whichever you prefer) and ends in summer. Please, remember this.

**How about a little question to end nicely this chapter? ** Who taught Tsuna to be that good at subduing men?


	17. Chapter 17

**And just like this, the Interview Arc begins. It's long, really long (as in fifty chapters later, I still haven't finished it) but full of exciting things! And that's it with the author's note.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Welcome to Hayatan and Takkun's Talk-show! I'm Hayatan!"<em>

"**_And I'm Takkun..."_**

"_Today, we're lucky to be the first people to interview the writer whose name has been on everyone's lips! The great, the handsome (but not as much as you, Takkun), Sawada Tsunayoshi!"_

A big applause followed while a brunet came on stage and sat between the two hosts._  
><em>

"G-Good afternoon."

"_Isn't he adorable? I just want to eat him up!"_

"**_I would rather eat you, Hayato..."_**

"_Takeshi..."_

"Er..."

"_Come on, Takkun! It's not adequate to do this in front of our guest!"_

"**_So that means that if it's behind their back, it's okay?"_**

"_..."_

"**_In any case, Sawada-san, most of your texts always have an important part of sensuality. Why?"_**

"_Maye because Tsunayoshi-kun is really interested by that kind of things, Tee-hee~"_

"Not really... Let's just say that I've a really exigent muse on that aspect..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ｏ<strong>**(**≧∇≦**)****Ｏ ****One Year Before. ****Ｏ****(**≧∇≦**)****Ｏ**

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**秋****]: **Fall.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, aka No-Good Tsuna," a diabolic voice whispered on said boy's ear. "Get up. Now."

The brunet abruptly opened his eyes and woke up while screaming like a karateka. Or a little girl, you decide.

"I'm up, I'm up," he feverishly muttered as he got out of his bed and stumbled toward his desk. The boy fell on his chair, and it creaked under his weight, before he looked at the clock and almost fainted when he caught sight of the time.

"Reborn," he moaned as he let his head fall on his desk. "It's only three in the morning! Why such torture, why?"

"The answer's is really easy, No-Good Tsuna," the demon answered while he sat on the window ledge. "It's effectively three a.m. and I'm extremely excited. Thus, if you don't wish to find out the secret behind the flowers and the bees, you better write something for me..."

The teenager swallowed hard and nervously pulled on his sky blue pajama collar before he leaned over the blank sheet of paper laying over his writing desk. As always since Reborn's arrival in his life, the brunet had put a whole stack of sheets on every single furniture in his bedroom, in case he needed to plan a night craving for the demon. However, he would never have thought that the demon would have such needs at these early hours...

His fountain pen sled easily over the paper and Tsuna sighed softly while he felt the habitual feeling of plenitude surround him.  
>A warm breath rustled his hair and the teenager was startled out of his trance when he noticed that Reborn was standing behind him and had put his head over his right shoulder.<p>

"You know what," the demon commented while he linked his arms around the brunet's torso before he easily lifted the boy. "I don't feel like eating a text..."

He threw Tsuna on the bed and straddled the brunet who widened his eyes as he realized what was going to happen very soon.

"Eating you will be way better," Reborn added with a smug smirk.

The brunet's horrified scream was clearly audible in the whole neighborhood. But it was soon enough cut short by another yelp. Only that this time it had been caused by the demon kissing him senseless.

Tsuna gaped like a fish and he stopped breathing when he caught sight of the adult slightly untying his tie and letting it hang around his neck. His brown eyes widened when stray thoughts about the undoubted sensuality of such a simple action floated in his mind.

The demon chuckled, his dark eyes gleaming with visible mirth at the brunet's shocked face, and his nose caressed the boy's neck before Reborn began to make small arabesques on the teenager's skin with his lips. Tsuna hissed when he felt the demon's surprisingly soft lips on his vulnerable skin and he closed his eyes. The brunet could feel something akin to a pit of heat ignite in his belly and Reborn's chuckle echoed in the silent bedroom.

"This must be the first time in a while," Tsuna mused softly while the demon continued peppering his skin with butterfly kisses.

Reborn stopped, his lips hovering over the brunet's chest while his fingers froze on the boy's pajama buttons which he was in the process of undoing when the brunet spoke.  
>Tsuna smiled at the demon and softly raised a hand to caress his curled sideburns. The raven faintly inclined his head to extend the contact but didn't move more than that.<p>

"With all those travels to Italy or the Kokuyo studios," the brunet added as he continued petting the demon's hair. "We never had a moment for ourselves..."

And almost as if those words had been everything that Reborn had waited for, the raven suddenly began to move. His hands deftly undid the brunet's pajama buttons, threw away their trousers and parted the younger male's legs.

"Indeed," Reborn grinned smugly. "And I believe that I deserve a prize for my patience."

Tsuna was still chuckling when he felt the demon's hands caress his thighs and prepare him.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I don't know if you'd like it but I'm planning on writing a short list for all those who are going to be thrown off by all the flashbacks. Like a time record of everything. Still don't know if I should though. Lussuria isn't the director of Hayatan and Takkun's Talk-show, he's their manager. But the director is part of the Varia studios. <strong>

**Also, for those who want to know, Reborn's first apparition was three years before, in fall. While Haru's interview was made one year before, in summer. That's it.**

**PS: There was a scene written only for the translated chapter. Consider yourselves lucky. **

**And now, a little question:** Why were Tsuna and Reborn in the Kokuyo studios? (Knowing that Tsuna's "Laughing under the stars" was written a year later)


	18. Chapter 18

**What can I say? The author's note of today will be pretty short: this chapter contains hints on the ending of this story. And that's it for today.**

**Beta-reader: GirlinBlue2364.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Awww, he's blushing~ Isn't he adorable?"<em>

"**_Not as much as your screams, Hayato..."_**

"_W-Whatever! Tsunayoshi-kun, even if I haven't read your books (they are way too hard for my Japanese level...), I've seen on the internet that you were in the Namimori High School when your first book got published! That's amazing!"_

"**_[Aha! That's the same name as my old school!] I mean... Interesting..."_**

"Er... I was in second grade when I wrote my first story..."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ｏ<strong>**(**≧∇≦**)****Ｏ **Three Years Before. **Ｏ****(**≧∇≦**)****Ｏ****

**[****冬****]: **Winter.

* * *

><p>The teenager quickly jumped back and avoided by almost nothing the fist that had tried to bust his noise. Letting a small and frightened squeak, he rolled on the floor and quickly ended behind his enemy, a boy with a knife. The latter furrowed his brows and grunted while he turned toward the brunet. Who immediately screeched in horror before he raised his arm in instinct and kicked the other teen by pure luck.<p>

Tsuna swallowed hard when he noticed that the other teenager had his nose busted and bleeding all over his white shirt, and he decided to prudently step back while he raised his arms to surrender.

"Can't we talk it over?" he pleaded as he glanced at the open door of their classroom.

The adult leaning against the door railing merely shook his head softly with a smug smirk and put his hand over his hat so it shadowed his eyes.  
>"You were the one who said that you preferred to fight Mochida than write me an action story..." the man shrugged.<p>

Tsuna groaned under his breath and quickly jumped away to avoid once again the dark haired teenager's knife.  
>"Okay!" he relented when Mochida took him by his shirt neck and almost strangulates him with it. "I'll write your story!"<p>

Immediately, the demon's dark eyes glinted and Mochida's arm stilled before it lowered slowly while the teenager widened his eyes in shock.

"No-Good Tsuna?" he gasped while the brunet walked to his desk and took a blank sheet of paper out of his bag. "W-what am I doing here?"

"I think that you forgot something in your classroom, Mochida-sempai," Tsuna gently answered without even looking at the dark haired boy.

The raven teen blinked with a lost face and nervously scratched his neck, feeling as if someone was watching his back. He swiftly turned around and realized with surprise and slight fear that he was indeed alone with the worst dunce of their school. As he didn't want to catch Tsuna's stupidity (who knows if it was contagious), Mochida hurried out of the classroom and Tsuna sighed heavily once the door was closed.

"Please, remind me once again why you want an action story," he muttered as he scratched over a whole column of characters. He frowned and hissed through his parted teeth, his fountain pen tapping softly the sheet as he raked his brain for another way of phrasing the sentence.

"Because your poems bore me," the demon fearlessly declared from his spot on the brunet's desk.

"W-what?" the latter choked on his spit and looked with incredulity at the raven. "But you were the one who told me to write whatever came to my mind!"

Reborn sighed and slowly stretched his arm until his finger grazed the teenager's forehead.  
>"Your poems are totally acceptable," he admitted in a soft sigh. "But they are too light, they can't satiate my hunger. Thus, I want you to write me a story."<p>

"B-b-but," Tsuna stuttered as he widened his eyes in horror. "I don't know how to do that!"

The adult sighed once again and flicked the teenager's forehead. The brunet squeaked in surprise and frowned before he rubbed his aching forehead.

"Reborn!" he protested. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you're saying dumb things," the demon answered him with a small sigh. "You don't know how to write stories? Don't make me laugh, No-Good Tsuna."

"B-but," the teenager repeated.

"A story is made by a really easy skeleton," the man suddenly said as he towered above the brunet until their noses almost touched. "To put it simple, that skeleton has three important parts: the beginning, the part where everything is presented and something unplanned happens, the middle, the part where a lot of things happen and the climax develops, and the end. Once you have the skeleton done, you just have to flesh it up. I don't really see how this could be so difficult, No-Good Tsuna."

"W-what?" the boy stuttered, totally thrown off by his words. "Beginning? End?"

Reborn pinched his the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes as if he was extremely aggravated by the teenager's slow mind (and that was probably the case). When he opened his eyes, the demon took the sheet marked by scratched over characters and inkblots and softly tapped the first lines with the fountain pen cap. Tsuna watched him with rapt eyes, his fingers covered in ink holding the pen.

"Here," the adult explained as he looked at the boy's confused face. "You have the initial stage. Then..."

He slowly pushed the cap on the sheet, sometimes smudging the ink that hadn't dried yet, and stopped on an almost erased kanji.

"The action. You wrote here that there was an explosion in front of the protagonist. That's the initiation of the action. After that, you just have to make its development and to finish it with a bang. And finally..."

Reborn stopped the cap on the last line on the sheet and slightly smirked.

"You get to the last stage. The _apotheosis_," he whispered with a small nod and an indescribable glint in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn's explanation can work for some kind of works. Don't assume that it can be used for everything. What else? I'm so sick that I don't even know if I'm writing in English. <strong>  
><strong>PS: This chapter kinda breaks the fourth wall.<strong>

**And now, for the habitual little question:** How did Colonnello and Tsuna meet?


	19. Chapter 19

**And I live! Or rather, I'm finally well enough to update this story. Great. Also, there's a really important author's note down there. Have a nice read!**

**Also, to answer the anon's review:**

**Guest: **You're so right that it scares me.

**Beta-reader:** GirlinBlue2364.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wow! That's really amazing! You wrote your first book at seventeen! You must be the first to have done that!"<em>  
>"I doubt it..."<br>"**_Not matter what, Sawada-san, if you had your story written, you needed to publish it. What did you do to get into the Arcobaleno editorials? They are the most prestigious editorial of Japan..."_**  
>"<em>That must be because Tsunayoshi-kun is really talented, right? Isn't that right, Tsunayoshi-kun?"<em>  
>"Er... [Ha-Hayatan-san, you don't have to hold my arm...] To be honest, I met my editor on a pure streak of luck..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ｏ<strong>**(≧∇≦)****Ｏ ****Three Years Before.****Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ**

[**冬**]: Winter.

* * *

><p>Lluvia Leno sighed heavily and leaned his forehead against the counter of the bar where he had chosen to hide after his writer's umpteenth fail.<p>

"How can you even sell a book about a motorbike?" the blond muttered as he closed tiredly his eyes.

A hand ended on his shoulder and the man reluctantly opened an eye to notice that the barman had just woke him up.

"Dear customer, I think that it's time for you to go home," the man told him while he got back behind his counter.

Leno straightened his back with some problem and gazed at his empty glass with dead eyes.  
>"Why is it empty?" he asked simply.<p>

"Dear customer," the barman repeated without batting an eyelash. The man pointed at the blonde's hand still around the empty glass and slightly furrowed his brows. "Go back home, I'm sure that your wife is waiting for you."

Leno observed the silver ring on his ring finger and he slowly sighed before he glanced back at the man who was still wiping his counter.  
>"There isn't a woman," the blond muttered after a long while. "She left after the fifth... Or was it the fiftieth failure..."<p>

"Oh," the barman merely said while he put his rag in a drawer. "I'm sorry about that."

Leno immediately looked up, his eyes sparkling with unending stars and gave him a little hopeful smile.

"But I won't give you another glass," the man added as he turned to the shelves full of bottles.

The editor's face fell down and he crashed down on the counter while he closed his eyes with tiredness.

"Dear customer," the barman repeated with an annoyed tic at his brow. "You have five seconds to leave my bar; I'd like to close down!"

The blond muttered something along an excuse (unless it was an insult) and almost crawled to the door. Once he was out of the dimly lit bar, Leno raised difficultly a hand to protect his eyes from the sudden light and he half-lidded his eyes when he realized that the sun had been up for quite some time.

"Urghh," the editor grunted as he palmed his stomach. "Don't tell me that I drank the whole night... My money, kora!"

Complaining under his breath, he began to stagger to the nearest bus stop and collided against a passerby who was calmly walking in the peaceful streets of the little city where Leno had chosen to drink away his newest failure.  
>The latter somehow succeeded in turning toward the person he had stumbled upon and vaguely noticed a mop of ruffled brown hair before he saw that his little scramble had thrown the passerby's bag on the ground and spilled everything on the sidewalk.<br>Muttering a vague sorry, the editor crouched slowly (his bones hurt after an all-nighter) and began to gather up everything.

"It's nothing!" the passerby chirped as he hurried and put all the pens and notebooks in his bag. "I wasn't really paying attention around me!"

Curiously, when he finished his sentence, the passerby turned his head to look at Leno and gazed insistently (and also reprobating) at some point above the blonde's shoulder. Intrigued, the latter turned back, almost falling as he had lost his balance with all that alcohol he consumed, and widened his eyes.

"What, kora?" he barked while he glared at the man wearing a dark suit and a mocking smirk. "Never seen an honest worker stumble, kora?!"

The man's lips stretched and his smirk became purely smug while the brown haired teenager, with whom Leno had stumbled, slightly gasped.

"Y-You can see him?" the boy asked as he softly pulled on the editor's sleeve.

The latter moved his arm harshly to force the teen to let him go and folded his arms on his chest with a bored face.  
>"Of course I can see him, I'm not blind, kora!" he snapped at the younger male.<p>

"But how can this be possible?" the brunet exclaimed before he looked at the man in a black suit with questioning eyes. "You said that no one can see you!"

The man in black shrugged and began to lackadaisically play with his curled sideburns.  
>"I suppose that this man is so pathetic that he can be considered as no one," he proposed after thinking a bit about it.<p>

Leno felt his eyebrow tick and he slowly rose, almost falling once again, before he harshly took the man's tie.  
>"What did you say, kora?" he growled as he forced the man to lean toward him. "I dare you to repeat that, kora!"<p>

"HIEEE!" the brunet suddenly screeched and it was so high that the blond let go of the tie. The teenager took this opportunity to leave the scene with the dark haired man. "I'm going to be late for school! Hibari-san is going to bite me to death!"

Taken aback by the boy's screeches and cries, Leno simply stood in the middle of the sidewalk and watched the two strangers leave before he noticed something.  
>A bunch of sheets of paper were lying on the sidewalk, clearly forgotten by the student.<p>

The editor furrowed his brows and raked his finger through his ruffled blond hair with a sigh.  
>"I guess that it's time for me to get back home..." he muttered to himself.<p>

However, he picked up the sheets and noticed that there was a name written on top of the first page. Then, his eyes quickly went through the lines before he turned over the sheet and continued reading.

"I can't believe it," he whispered with incredulity.

* * *

><p><strong>And that, kids, is how Colonnello met the goose that lays his desired golden egg.<strong>

**By the way, this story seems to be bugging way too much, as in I believe that everyone who has this story on their story alert didn't get an alert. Should I make a sequel of some kind so it doesn't keep happening?**

**Last question:** what do you know of Tsuna's family?


	20. Chapter 20

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope that you had a great day and that's everything I have to say today. **

**Beta-reader:** GirlinBlue2364.

* * *

><p>"<em>But even if it was pure luck, you still got a contract with the editorial, Tsunayoshi-kun! It's truly something to recon! How did you do it?"<em>  
>"<strong><em>Come on, Hayatan, let our dear guest breathe... Furthermore, I don't want to see you so interested in another man other than me."<em>**  
>"<em>Takeshi..."<em>  
>"<strong><em>Hayato..."<em>**  
>"Er... [Do I have to answer that question while you play footsie? Hieee, no need to look at me like that!] I signed that contract once my (future) editor showed me to the chief executive of the Arcobaleno editorial!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ｏ<strong>**(≧∇≦)****Ｏ ****Three Years Before. ****Ｏ****(≧∇≦)****Ｏ**

[**冬**]: Winter.

* * *

><p>"Er... Lluvia-san," Tsuna hesitated while he glanced at the blond's (strange) smiling face. "Why are we here?"<p>

The '_here_' mostly meant a waiting room in a sparkling new building in the middle of Tokyo.

"Because we have a meeting with the big boss, Sawada," the editor answered while rolling his eyes as if the answer was so evident and that Tsuna was idiot to have asked such a question.

"Really, that's why you'll always be No-Good Tsuna," Reborn sighed from his place at the brunet's right side.

The latter frowned and folded his arms on his chest with an annoyed huff. He had every right to ask that question! After all, that man had banged at his door that very same morning, had taken in his arms while screaming that he was his Messiah, and had pushed him in a taxi and after that in a Shinkansen.  
>Yes, after observing his situation in all kind of angles, Tsuna had come to an answer: a kidnapping.<p>

Well, at least, he knew his kidnapper's name.  
>Lluvia Leno, an editor who seemed to be in a streak of bad luck as every of his authors had failed repetitively. Somehow, Tsuna kind of pitied him.<p>

Suddenly, the door of the waiting room opened and revealed the welcoming smile of a blond haired man in his twenties.  
>"Well, well, well, Colonnello!" the man exclaimed with a heartwarming voice which immediately caused Tsuna's frown. "Where's this pearl you found in a street?"<p>

"In front of you," Leno answered while he softly pushed the brunet toward the blond man.

Reborn put a hand over his mouth and tried his best to hid his mocking smirk when he saw his writer's nervous face.

The blond stranger widened his orange eyes in pure shock and slowly raised a shivering hand before he swiftly put it on the boy's brown mane.

"Oh! My! God!" the man screeched while he tackled the teenager. "You're even more adorable than last time, Tsu-kun!"

"Hello to you too, Giotto-nii," Tsuna deadpanned.

"Gaaah!" the blond squealed while he violently nuzzled the boy's brown hair. "I just want to... want to... G! HELP!"

A grunt echoed in the waiting room and its door exploded. When the explosions resulting fume finally vanished, the three men (plus Reborn) saw an adult, with red (more like pink) hair, standing in an alert like stand.

"What happened, Giotto?" the newcomer asked while he quickly analyzed everything in the room. "A new attack?"

"Indeed," the blond seriously approved while Leno slowly lowered his hand that he had put on instinct in the hidden pocket of his vest where his revolver was hidden. The explosion had surprised everyone. "An attack of... MOE! LOOK AT HIM, ISN'T HE TOTALLY ADORABLE! Argh!"

The eminent and respected boss of the Vongola Corporation doubled over, seemingly hurt, and G hurried to his side while Giotto graciously fell on his knees on the wine red carpet of their waiting room.

"Even your hits are adorable," the blond squealed with starts in his orange eyes while the brunet cracked his fingers with a sadistic glint in his identical eyes.

"I hope that you won't miss your teeth, Giotto-nii," Tsuna announced politely before he struck.

"So," G said without batting an eyelash while his boss got beaten in front of his very eyes. "You want to be his editor? The editor of Giotto's adored little brother?"

"Even if I feel that I'm going to regret this," Leno muttered as he glanced at the brunet's newfound sadistic face. "Yeah, kora."

"Very good," the redhead declared as he took out of nowhere (like a magician actually) a contract. "Sign here. And here. And here is for Tsuna's signature..."

They looked at said teenager and everyone decided to not intervene. The brunet continued laughing diabolically and Reborn, who had stayed put until then, caressed pensively his sideburns.

"Well," he whispered. "This was unexpected."

* * *

><p><strong>And just like that, the first generation is introduced. Giotto is OoC and I'm not sorry about that. Reborn's surprised, for the second time in this story, and Colonnello is slowly realizing that Tsuna isn't that normal too. Poor Colonnello.<strong>

**Next chapter:** the star's challenge!

**And to end the chapter on a little anecdote:** Reborn made Tsuna write a poem on the Shinkansen ticket and ate it (along with the ticket print). And just like that, Colonnello had to pay another ticket for Tsuna as well as a fine. It was after that little travel by bullet train that Colonnello decided that he hated Reborn's guts.

**Tiny question**: Why does Tsuna act like that with Giotto if they are brothers? And why didn't Nana appear yet in this story?


End file.
